


We Have A Jedi

by tower234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, alternative universe, i just wanted marvel and star wars, its a mix of the old republic and clone wars, the entire star wars timeline of this fic is so mixed up, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tower234/pseuds/tower234
Summary: What if Tony Stark had a son that was force sensitive? What if that son was taken from him at an early age and raised by the Jedi? What if Tony didn't know? This story follows Tony's son Daniel Stark as he travels the galaxy to become a Jedi and faces off against some of the galaxies greatest threats during a time of war. As the galaxy falls apart,what happen's when he finally get's to meet the father he never got a chance to be with? The war has only begun.This work first started as a male reader insert on my tumblr,but I figured it worked out better as a fic and will be continued here.My Tumblr: https://iliumheightnights.tumblr.com/





	1. The living force

**Author's Note:**

> So the way the star wars timeline in this fic works,is a mix of both the old republic and the clone wars eras. So you'll see characters and factions from both eras. I apologize for any grammatical errors there are. Enjoy :)

**June 25,2000:**

It was a nice summer day,California was always pretty nice during this time even with the heat. Normally Tony Stark would be out getting ready for some party or galla...but not today,today his child was being born. He thought back to when he first met his child’s mother,Her name is Janai. He met her while he was attending a partner company’s anniversary party,She was just standing there in one of the most beautiful black dresses that had ever seen,looking both elegant and intimidating,like she could end him with just one stare. Tony was brought back to the present when a doctor approached him.

“Everything went well and she has given birth to a baby boy,they’re both resting right now but you can go on in if you want.”

Tony lingered outside the door of the hospital room,For the first time in a long time,he was afraid. What if I’m not a good father? Why am I even here I’ve only gone on a couple dates with her she wouldn’t want me in their life.Eventually,he gathered his courage and entered the room. Laying on the bed was Janai,her hair let down and she looked exhausted...but at peace,in her arms was their little baby boy. Janai looked to him and gave him a bright smile,she was happy,slowly he made his way to her and sat in a chair beside the bed.

Janai was the first to speak. “Here,hold out your arms.”

Tony did as he was told and Janai put the baby into his hands.

“Be careful,hold him like this.”

Tony let out a little laugh. “Sorry,I’m new to all of this.”

“It’s okay I am too,but we’ll figure it out.”

Tony held the baby close to himself. “Have you figured out a name yet?”

“I have...Daniel,Daniel Stark.”

Tony looked at Janai with surprise and confusion. “Are you sure? I mean…”

“Tony” Tony stopped talking at that. “I’m not sure what you were thinking about what happens after all this,but I would like you to be a part of your son’s life. I’m not saying we should get together,in fact it’s probably better if we stay like how we are,but I would like you to come around every so often and just be his father.”

Tony let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding. “I can do that,I want to be there for him and be the best dad I could ever be for him.”

“I know you will.”

The three of them stayed like that for a very long time,just enjoying being around each other.

**June 28,2003:**

The living room floor was cluttered with small clumps of toys here and there. The light from the large windows made the room warm and inviting. Waddling his way into the room was Daniel,looking for some toy he wanted to play with. Finally finding the toy he was looking for he took a spot on the floor and started playing with it.

“Daniel,where are you?” Janai called out.

Daniel focusing on the toy’s reached out to his toys. For a while nothing happened,and then they started to wiggle,then finally they started to levitate off the ground. Janai had walked into the living room and was shocked at what she had seen. While the toddler was focusing on floating his toys,he hadn’t noticed that he had lifted the lamps and decor behind him. Janai realized that her son’s life was never going to be normal.

“By the force…”


	2. Home of the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is taken to Tython where he begins his Jedi Training. Years later,Daniel begins his trials to become a padawan.

** _June 29,2003_ **

Janai paced back and forth on the balcony. Usually the sound of waves crashing along the cliffs soothed her,it wasn’t today. After discovering that Daniel was force sensitive she immediately called Tony,she couldn’t tell him about his force abilities, it was too dangerous and he wouldn’t understand anyway, but she had to break some bad news to him. Tony had been busy with a business meeting the day before so he came today, which only stressed Janai more, she wanted to rip it off like a band-aid.

“What do you mean you’re taking Daniel and leaving?!” Tony shouted, He felt betrayed.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear and I’m sorry,but something came up and all of us are in danger now. It would be better if I take him and disappear for a while.” Janai was on the brink of tears,but she knew this was the only way.

“What came up? Why are we in danger?” You can’t just call me out of the blue and say you’re taking my son out of my life!” Tony’s eyes were now betraying his emotions,tears flowing down. His voice starting to falter.

“I wish I could tell you everything Tony, I really do but I can’t.” She turned away from him looking across the ocean. “Besides,he’s already gone.”

Tony felt like his whole world had just been ripped away from him. “Where is he?”

* * *

** _Tython_ ** _ ,home of the first Jedi ever to walk the galaxy. A planet filled with Light side energy. The current home of the Jedi Order. _

As the door of the ship opened, Daniel was blinded by the sunlight shining brightly in his eyes.A woman he had seen with his mother a couple of times carried him in her arms. Looking around he saw a couple people with long sticks. The woman stopped at the front of a large building.

“This little one,is the Jedi Temple,the sacred place of our Order and your new home.”

Entering into the Jedi Temple,the duo were greeted by a large floating statue with bright blue lights inside of it. Walking up the stairs he couldn’t help but feel the numerous eyes of the temples inhabitants fall on him. Entering a large hall,the two are met with a group of five people.

“Masters,I have returned to you because Master Udera has discovered a child strong in the force.Stronger than any other youngling she or I have ever discovered.” The woman holding Daniel stated.

A small green man with pointed ears spoke. “Indeed,strong in the force he is Master Dia. sense it from here,I can.” He got up from where he was sitting and walked with a short cane to the two. “Which planet did Master Udera find this youngling, Hhhhmm?”

“She found him on Terra.”

The group of people started to talk amongst themselves,as the smaller man looked intrigued. One of the men in the group spoke up,a man with a stoic face. “We have never had a report of anyone being force sensitive on Terra,it’s basically a back water world.”

“Yes,but often times,wrong the records are Master Windu.” The little green man spoke up. “Works in mysterious ways,the force does. Train here at the temple,He shall be.”

“I trust your judgment Master Yoda,the boy shall be trained and we shall wait for Master Udera to return.” Master Windu spoke up.

Leaving the council chambers,Master Dia took Daniel to an empty room and set him down. Crouching to his level she spoke, “I know you are young and you are afraid,but do not fear. Your mother should be here soon,but when you see her you mustn't call her your mother,the Jedi cannot know.” She took him to another room,this time the room was filled with other children his age. “Here little one,this is where you shall stay.” She turned and left,leaving Daniel alone on a strange planet,with no one he knew.

* * *

**November 17,2010**

Daniel sat cross legged underneath a waterfall,meditating,letting the energy of Tython poor into him. He felt the feeling of the living creatures all over Tython,from the Jedi at the temple,to the Flesh Raiders in their caves. Yet,he didn’t feel one thing coming from behind him.

“RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!”

He Jumped from the rock he was sitting on,and tripped right into the water. Looking up, he saw a Mirialan girl the same age as him,another youngling.

“Really Sheyo!? I was actually meditating this time!”

Sheyo laughed at her friends misery. “Oh really? It looked like you were about to fall asleep.”

“I’m sorry,I think you are mistaking me for you.”

“Ha ha,anyway are you excited for today? We finally get a master and become full fledged padawans!’

“I wonder why we’re being given a master before getting a lightsaber.”

“I bet it’s because they need to train us more first.”

“Maybe you’re right,either way I’m still excited. I wonder who we’ll be paired to”

“C’mon meditation boy,we can’t be late for finding out.”

Daniel and Sheyo walked down the path from the waterfall back to the Jedi Temple,in the past few years Tython has quickly became more populated than in the past. The last 3 years revealed the return of the Sith Empire,they waged war against the galactic Republic and began a galaxy wide war. The Jedi Temple on coruscant destroyed when the Sith attacked the planet. The remnant of their order returned to Tython or Joined the republic forces in fighting the Empire.

The two of them entered the temple hall and stood in front of the council chambers with the other younglings. Daniel has had his run ins with the council members,five in total. Master Yoda,the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order,Master Windu,Master Kenobi,Master Shakti and Master Plo Koon. Each are strong in the Jedi ways,yet some are more “open minded” like masters plo and kenobi. Soon the younglings were ushered into the council chambers,each council member stood in a line,Master Windu spoke.

“Today is the day you take your next step as a Jedi”

“You each must venture out and discover your Kyber crystal,when you do you will continue onto the forge where you shall build your lightsaber.” Master Plo spoke.

“Careful you must be,many dangers there are.” Master Yoda added.

Master Kenobi stepped forward. “Head into the caves to the west,there are clusters of crystals there. Be wary,your crystal must call out to you otherwise your lightsaber will never be yours.”

The Younglings were dismissed from the council chambers and began their quest. travelling from the temple to the mountains, Daniel and Sheyo arrived at the entrance to a large cave not far from the waterfall from earlier. Using robotic lanterns the two entered the cave and walked for a long time. Coming to a split in the cave the two stopped,He heard a small,light,whistle come from his left,down that path.

“I think we should head down that way,I have a strong feeling that’s where we’ll find it.” He pointed out.

“Sorry Dany,I think we should go that way.” She pointed towards the right. “I really,really have a strong feeling about it.”

“I think this is where we head our separate ways Sheyo.”

“I think you’re right,be careful.”

“May the force be with you Sheyo.”

Continuing down his path,he stumbled upon an underground river leading into another section of the cave. He follows. Down the river,he exits out into a large cavern glistening with crystals. The whistling sound is stronger here,and beacons to him. Heading towards the call,he is stopped when a large creature steps out of the shadows and blocks his path. He recognizes the creature as a Narglatch,a large cat like creature. Some people would attack this creature on sight,not him. Standing his ground,He put his hands together and started to meditate.

“I am sorry for disturbing you,I do not wish to cause you harm. May I please pass in peace?”

The Narglatch’s anger softened after that. Moving out of Daniel’s way it came closer and nudged it’s head on his shoulder before exiting the cavern.He watched as the creature left when he heard the whistle again. Moving closer to the sound,he saw a bright light from a hole in the cavern. Too far to reach,he called on the force. The crystal unlodged from its place in the ground and started floating towards him until it was within his reach. Grabbing the crystal he felt the raw utter power that the crystal held. It was time to head to the forge.


	3. Master and Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel creates his lightsaber and enters the next stage of becoming a jedi.

Continuing through the cave, Daniel seeked to find the exit to the forge. The ambience of the cave really didn’t help that the only light was coming from the lantern. After some time, he realized he had started to walk up hill. Eventually, he reached an exit and he saw that he was high up in the mountains with the valleys far below. In front of him was a path that stretched on for a while and at the end was a large ancient structure. The forge.  
It didn’t take long for him to reach the forge. The forge itself was an ancient structure created during the time of the first Jedi. Looking around he didn’t see any of the other younglings,they must have still been looking for their crystals. Deciding to not lose any time,he climbed the stairs and entered the forge. The structure itself is quite large,while the forge itself is more like a room. Setting the components down on the forge’s construction table,he then moved to the center of the room and meditated. He focused on the crystal,the parts,the forge,and the blade itself. The parts soon lifted up into the air and started to put themselves together. When he felt it,Daniel reached out and pulled the lightsaber towards him. Igniting the blade he saw that he had a black blade with purple effects,he had never seen anything like it before.  
Suddenly,the strong feeling entered the back of his mind. A disturbance in the force. To his right a large boulder smashed into the wall of the forge. Turning around Daniel came face to face with what threw the boulder, a jurogan. He had heard tales about the forge guardian but he never believed them. Unlike the narglatch,he would have to face this beast in combat. Taking his stance,he closed his eyes and once again felt the force around him and then he struck. Launching himself at the beast,he quickly took a swipe at the jurogan’s leg with his saber causing the beast to fall to its hands. Angered by Daniel’s attack, it swung its claws trying to grab hold of him. Before the claws could seep into his flesh,Daniel jumped up into a backflip bringing his lightsaber down into the beasts head. The Jurogan let out one last roar as its body fell to the ground,dead. Daniel jumped off the jurogan’s body and deactivated his lightsaber.

“Wow...that was incredible.”

Turning around Daniel was face to face with his friend again. Sheyo had the most awestruck look on her face,like she had just witnessed something life changing. Daniel noticed that she had her crystal in her hands.

“I see you found your crystal Sheyo.”

“Don’t ‘ I see you found your crystal Sheyo’ me Daniel Stark! You just took down the forge guardian in a couple bounds! That was incredible!” Sheyo practically yelled.

Daniel shook his head and let out a little laugh. “Well don’t let me stop you,go forge your lightsaber. I should head back to the temple.”

“You’re right,good luck and congratulations. You’re about to become a padawan. I’ll be back when I’m done with this lightsaber,but I think you’ll be gone already.” Sheyo’s face falters a little. “Be careful Daniel.”

“May the force be with you Sheyo Wune.”

The journey back to the temple went by slower than he thought it would. He was walking towards his future and yet...it felt like he was leaving everything behind. Finally he arrived at the temple,he headed towards the council chambers where he was told to return to. He took note that he had not seen any of the other younglings that also went for their crystals,besides Sheyo who should be on her way back. He entered the empty council chamber and signaled that he had returned. He waited for a little while until the council gathered. Master Shaak TI was the first to speak.

“Welcome back padawan. You are the first to return,I can sense another is close behind. Congratulations are in order on the creation of your lightsaber, be warned your lightsaber is both a tool and a weapon. You should only need to use it in defense of yourself and others.”

Daniel had heard all of this before. The Jedi were the defenders of peace and embrace the light,while the Sith use their hatred and anger to reach their goals. However, Unlike the other Jedi he felt it was important to take the offense sometimes...they are at war after all. Shaak Ti continued on. “To help continue on your trials,you have been assigned a master.” The door of the council chambers opened and another person entered. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, He had a strong bond with them. His mother. “ Master Udera will be your master, she will teach you the ways of the Jedi beyond this temple.”

Janai bowed a little. “I shall teach him well masters.”

Daniel also bowed. “Thanks you masters,I shall head my master’s words.”

With that the two left the council chambers. Janai lead him towards her office. He had only met with his mother a couple of times since he arrived on Tython, with the Jedi not allowing relationships a Jedi with a child would not go over well. He knew his mother loved him and he loved her, but they would never have a proper relationship. Janai’s office was more like a meditation chamber than anything, it seemed perfect for a Jedi master.

Janai turned and faced him, she gave him a bright smile and hugged him. “My son...I am so proud of you.”

That definitely surprised him,his mother never was one to stick to the jedi way but that wasn’t expected.

“I am sure you already suspect why we got paired together. I asked the council to have you as my padawan,it has always been my intention to do this ever since you arrived on Tython.” She paused and her face faltered. “I hoped that when you were born, you wouldn’t have the force and we could have lived a different life...with your father. That didn’t happen and we had to be seperated...but not anymore,I will teach you the ways of the force and finally get to be with you again.”

Daniel hadn’t really been told of his early life before the temple. He still doesn’t know who his father is or if he’s still alive,he wished he could meet him. Daniel wished he could pretend like everything was okay and they could be a family,but the reality is they couldn’t. Not yet anyways.

“Thank you...master for choosing me. However I think it would be better for both of us if we stayed a master and padawan for now. I just...need some time.”

Janai was disappointed,but understanding. “I understand. I will teach you everything and when you are ready. We’ll talk.”

“Thank you master,so where do we begin?”


End file.
